<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>向阳花 by asukaJude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559378">向阳花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude'>asukaJude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Music RPF, 宏迪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>这是2012年的旧文，当时写了33章，觉得没有写完，但现在觉得在这里结尾也未尝不可。存个档吧。<br/>希望大家喜欢。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Leehom/Yundi, 宏迪 - Relationship, 王力宏/李云迪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1988 夏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是2012年的旧文，当时写了33章，觉得没有写完，但现在觉得在这里结尾也未尝不可。存个档吧。<br/>希望大家喜欢。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汽车驶过小城的主路时，力宏两手扒在车窗上，瞪圆了眼睛往外看。这是他长这么大第一次回到祖国，觉得什么都新鲜，都跟罗切斯特那么不同。街上的人都有着相同颜色的眼睛、皮肤和头发，甚至在那个年代，连服装的色调也大同小异。他贪婪地看着，觉得自己进入了一个崭新的世界。</p><p>“Get down, Leehom.”坐在前排的母亲温和地出言提醒，“You’ll hurt yourself.”</p><p>“你应该多跟他说中文，”一旁开车的父亲接过话头，“9月我们就要送他去本地的中学了。力德，帮我看看你弟弟的安全带系好了没？”</p><p>已经初显青年模样的长子闻言便拍拍好奇心过剩的弟弟让他坐好，又仔细检查了一下安全带的带扣。力宏有点儿不乐意地坐回位子上，两只脚不安分地蹭着坐垫。父亲的中文，他只听懂了一半，但依然明白是说他要去上中学的意思。告别了美国的伙伴们，只带着篮球和音乐来到陌生的环境里，他不晓得自己是否能做得像以前一样好。</p><p>“爸？”尝试发出一个音节，他发现自己还是在用“Dad”的调子，“我会……看到，新的……Friend，对不对？”</p><p>“朋友，力宏，朋友。”父亲一边往右打方向盘一边耐心地教他，“是的，你肯定会遇见新的朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>他们在大街小巷里绕了不知多少个弯，绕得力宏都已经昏昏欲睡的时候，才放缓了速度驶进一条双车道。带锈的大铁门在车顶上投下阴影，上面写着小区的名字，不过力宏还一个字也不会念，他只能目送那些字的形状远去。</p><p>终于，目的地似乎就是这里了。在一个院子前面，车还没停稳，便有一拨人跑出来呼啦啦地围了一圈儿。力宏等哥哥一给松开安全带，就抱起放在胳膊旁边的小提琴盒子，两腿一蹬蹦下座位就要往外跑，却被车门外的人群吓了一跳，没敢再多走一步。</p><p>父亲和母亲早已认出了来迎接的亲人，含泪带笑地迎上去拥抱。力宏坐在车子里，看着父母、大哥和陌生人们热热闹闹地说着什么，这些人的话和父母平时跟他讲的国语又有些不同，他更难听懂了。直到父母伸手招呼他，他才壮起胆子走了过去。</p><p>“——这个是三叔叔。”</p><p>“三——叔叔——”</p><p>“这个是张阿姨。”</p><p>“张——阿姨。”</p><p>他努力模仿着父母的音调，并认真地欠身致礼，这换来了不少赞美的声音，还有厚实的大掌伸来抚摸他的头。好吧，其实跟美国也没多少不一样。一个亲戚发现了他手中的小提琴，便问了起来，父母的答案又在人群中激起另一阵惊叹：喔，不止懂事还多才多艺，老王家的儿子果然很棒呀。</p><p>——嗯，真的跟美国没多少不一样。</p><p>力宏开始神游天外时，却看到了在墙角有一团显眼的橘红色。这里的人穿的衣服都是黯淡的灰或青蓝，但那团小小的橘红，却像夏日初放的花朵般鲜艳。他好奇地望过去，旋即发现一双黑溜溜的大眼睛也在同样好奇地回望着他。</p><p>“哎呀，希希，”旁边有一个柔软的女声唤道，力宏抬眼看了一下，是刚才那个长得很好看的张阿姨，“怎么蹲在那里？快过来。”</p><p>那团小小的橘红色动了起来，走过来时，力宏发现那是个还不到他一半高的孩子，穿着一身带好看花纹的小衣裳，踩着小布鞋啪嗒啪嗒跑了过来。那张看着很好捏的脸蛋旁笼着略卷的黑发，皮肤和张阿姨的一样白，还有，眼睛一直望着他，没有移开目光。</p><p>“来，叫力宏哥哥好。”</p><p>小孩儿眨巴着眼睛又看了他一会儿，咯咯地笑起来，然后忽然大声地嚷开了清脆的童音：</p><p>“腻——宏——哥——哥——好——”</p><p>一院子的人爆发出一阵大笑。力宏也笑了，露出他来中国之后第一个发自肺腑的笑容。面对如此纯真可爱的面容，人无论年纪大小，都会由衷地喜悦，而且这似乎就应该是他会交到的第一个朋友了。于是他绞尽脑汁回想了一下父母当初是怎么教自己跟不同年纪的小朋友打招呼的，想起来了之后不确定地开了口：</p><p>“Eh——你好，希——希——妹妹？”</p><p> </p><p>——大家忽然都安静了。</p><p>——过了5秒钟，又再次爆发出哄堂大笑。</p><p> </p><p>在人群发出笑声的同时，力宏发现面前的小孩儿咧嘴大哭了起来，登时手足无措——直到张阿姨一边笑着摇头一边过去把孩子抱起来哄着，又拍拍他的脑袋好脾气地告诉他：“这个是希希弟弟，不是希希妹妹！”</p><p>在人生中头一回体验到如何初次见面就彻底得罪人，想交新朋友的王力宏发自肺腑地郁闷了。尤其是在那之后，直到整个居民楼的接风宴都吃完了，“希希弟弟”还是坚决不肯再看他一眼。嗯，对着妈妈塞进他小手的美国糖果笑逐颜开，但，就是不看他一眼。</p><p><br/>
小城的夜晚有些凉。力宏窝在新床上翻来覆去地睡不着。他一开始还多余地担心自己唯一的朋友是个小姑娘，结果这下可好，把身边唯一的同辈男孩儿惹恼了。而且他也确定一定以及肯定，这种方式的惹恼，确实，非常伤男孩子的自尊心。</p><p>但，作为一个男孩子，他也知道，自己犯的错误，就要勇于承担责任。这是Dad和Mom——不，他在脑海中纠正自己，爸爸和妈妈——从小教导自己的事情。</p><p> </p><p>于是，第二天一早，顶着大黑眼圈，一晚上没睡好的王力宏开始在包包里找从美国带回来的巧克力。他想起昨晚，就算再生气，希希弟弟在吃到糖时还是挺高兴的。</p><p>——结果等他好容易翻出巧克力来，换好衣服正准备要溜出房门时，母亲的声音在背后适时响起：“你这是想要去哪里呢，Dear？”</p><p>力宏蓦地转身，一把把巧克力藏在身后，对着母亲露出“妈咪你没有看到我”的紧张笑容：“我，我要去——”</p><p>“说实话。”母亲笑眯眯地看着他。</p><p>“……我想跟希希说Sorry。”在母亲的目光下，他觉得自己真是啥也别想藏住，“I hurt him.”</p><p>做母亲的听见了，忍不住微笑着顺了顺他脑后还支棱着的头发。“你很棒，力宏，”她柔声安慰着自己的儿子，“能认识到自己伤害了别人，这很好。但在你去道歉之前，”她指了指客厅里已经摆好了的大家伙，“你必须完成今天的练习。”</p><p>“但是，妈——”力宏着急地说，用的依然是“But, Mom”的腔调。</p><p>“去练琴——这可是我们当初说好的，力宏，如果你不能坚持练习，两种乐器你就必须放弃一种。”母亲的声调虽温柔却不容质疑，然后冲儿子眨了眨眼睛，“至于希希，妈妈会帮你的忙。”</p><p><br/>
幼小的手有些迟疑地推开了半掩的铁门。即使阿姨说了可以随时来玩儿，他也依然不太敢这样踏进一个生人家里。和自己家完全不同的气味从厨房飘来，很香，很陌生。他正在犹豫该前进还是该回头的时候，忽然被旁边房间里传来的声音吸引住了。</p><p>踮脚扭开了门锁，门里的人他认识，是昨天那个讨厌的哥哥。可是哥哥坐在一个很神奇的大家伙前面，黑色的，有着美丽光滑的漆面，哥哥的手指在和他的手风琴很像的键盘上快速地移动着，但是用两只手，而不像手风琴通常只是一只。而那声音——他被迷住了，他从来没有听见过这样的声音，既温柔又清脆，既轻巧又沉重，高高低低，长长短短——</p><p>声音忽然停止了。坐在凳子上的人回过头来，似乎是被他吓了一跳，但立刻露出了比昨天还要灿烂的笑容。他不想回应那个笑容，只径直走了过去，仔细地瞧着那个黑色的大家伙，它有一股好闻的木头味儿。</p><p>“你喜欢吗，piano？”讨厌的哥哥笑着问他。</p><p>他没有回头，但那个不认识的词让他疑惑，忍不住开口问：“什么是pi——”</p><p>“Piano。”讨厌的哥哥放慢语速，一个音节一个音节地说，然后又挠了挠后脑勺，“呃，中文的话，应该叫——钢——钢琴？”</p><p>“——钢琴？”</p><p>“对，”哥哥似乎很高兴能再跟他对话，“你想试试吗？”</p><p>他终于抬起眼睛看向对方，对方好脾气地笑着，捏起他的一只手，放在象牙白的琴键上，轻轻地按下去。</p><p>咚————</p><p>那声音让他快活地笑了出来。多美的声音啊。哥哥又将他的手抬起来，放在另外一处，再次按下去。</p><p>当————</p><p>就这样，他的手被轻轻地捏着，放在一个又一个琴键上，按下去，抬起来，然后那些美妙的声音就像落了一地的珍珠被串成了线，变成了旋律。而且是一首他知道的歌。他开心地大笑起来，咿咿呀呀地跟着唱，钢琴低沉地跟随着他，那么特别，那么吸引人，他觉得那些声音简直能洗掉他小脑瓜里所能知道的一切小小的不愉快。</p><p>一曲终了。哥哥把他的手抬起来，再轻轻放在他膝盖上，然后望着他说：“昨天，我，对不起。Sorry。你不要生气。”</p><p>他不知道中间那个单词的意思，但是对方的抱歉他明白了。于是默默地点了点头。对方又笑了，然后把一个方块儿塞进他手心，他看一看，也笑了出来。这玩意儿他知道，是一种很好吃的东西。</p><p> </p><p>那是1988年的夏天，某个不知道名字的小城市里一个旧居民区的一角。在12岁的王力宏的新家里，6岁的李云迪第一次遇见陪伴他一生的钢琴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“死老外——”</p><p>“臭老外——”</p><p>“大舌头的死老外——”</p><p>“哎呀，他才听不懂咱说的是啥呢！哈哈哈哈哈！！……”</p><p>王力宏愣愣地拎着书包站在街口，眼看着一群同年级男生一边冲他做鬼脸一边跑掉。那些话他不仅听懂了，而且还懂得很彻底。秋老虎的大太阳明晃晃地晒下来，烤得让人焦燥，可12岁男孩儿的心里却是阴云密布。</p><p>他不是没见过这样的事。在美国的小学里，不合群或者出挑的孩子被欺负的情况比比皆是，只是从来轮不到他头上。那会他还在自己如鱼得水的环境里，说着熟悉的语言，热衷着篮球，逢年过节还在班上表演个小提琴，不只迷倒了一堆同班的小萝莉，也同样招徕了一群勾肩搭背的好哥们。</p><p>可是在这里呢，即使经过了一暑假的汉语特训，他开口时还是得先想上几秒，再加上常常沉浸在自己的思绪中，反应就更慢了不只一拍。以前的朋友会包容他这种习惯，但在这个崭新的环境里，这毫无疑问只对他的人缘起负面作用。刚开始还怀着对“从国外回来的家伙”的好奇围过来的同班同学，在几次不顺利的聊天之后，也免不了开始讥讽地碎言碎语。而他某天忍不住指出英语课本上的一个小错误的行为，更是直接把自己推上了风口浪尖。“那个爱得瑟的死老外”便成了许多心怀嫉妒的孩子对他的代称。</p><p>人生总是如此艰难，而且好些事儿，得过好多年才能练就一笑置之的能力。</p><p> </p><p>回家的道在几个月以来已走得很熟。他一路哼着不知名的歌，很快转移了注意力。等进了单元门三步并作两步跑上楼梯进了门，刚习惯性地开口道“Mom我回来了”，就看见小云迪坐在沙发上冲他招手。</p><p>“啊，你又过来玩啦？”力宏笑嘻嘻地甩下书包，跑过去一把把小孩儿抱起来转了个圈。云迪一只手绕着他的脖子，一只手指着客厅里说：“钢琴钢琴！”</p><p>“好，钢琴，钢琴。”他答应着，把小孩放下，再拉着那只小手把人带进客厅里去。</p><p> </p><p>不知为何，他跟云迪的交流，在第一次见面的小误会之后，便再也没有出过问题。云迪说话也慢吞吞的，而且遇到力宏往外蹦英文单词的时候从来不会不耐烦，只会好奇地睁着一双圆溜溜的眼睛，等他解释给自己听，再告诉他中文怎么说。力宏就这么一点点儿地给脑内的英文词典加上了中文注释——只除了某一次，王家妈妈听到他俩的对话后笑得前仰后合：“力宏，你不能再只跟着云迪一个人学中文了，刚才那个词的正确念法是‘能不能’，不是‘棱不棱’……”</p><p>两个孩子都显得有点沮丧，不过力宏很快学会了从别的途径修正自己的口音。其实更多的时候，他跟云迪之间根本无须用语言来沟通——这种时候大多是两人并排坐在琴凳上，力宏用动作示范，一点一滴地开始教云迪手型；或者，他拉一段小提琴，云迪在旁边听着，很快也兴高采烈地唱出同样的旋律来；又或者，云迪把他沉甸甸的大手风琴背过来，拉上一支从父辈那里学来的苏联老歌。</p><p>在所有这一切乐器里，云迪最喜欢钢琴。他自己家里没有，于是就又多了一个常往力宏家跑的理由。</p><p>那琴让他着迷，仿佛一扇崭新的门在他面前打开——里面露出的光芒不是手风琴那样细腻温柔的旧日情怀，也不是小提琴那样骄傲华丽的女王色调，而是像太阳一样——那么耀眼，那么深沉，那么广阔而包容一切。</p><p>他觉得他像是学校苗圃里种的金黄花朵，不自觉地就要朝着那光芒转过头去。</p><p>力宏在旁边看着，也不多说，只是一遍又一遍，更加耐心地给他弹更多的音阶，更多的琶音，更多的和弦，还有更多的练习曲。弹得多了，大概就能一点一点沉浸了进去，忘了在学校里那些不愉快的事情吧，这是我的安全地带。他有些自嘲地想。手指不知不觉地慢了下来。</p><p>云迪默不作声地瞅着他。过了半晌，伸出手捏了捏他的袖子：“……你不要不高兴。”</p><p>“我不高兴吗？”力宏指着自己问。</p><p>“你不高兴啊。我知道的。但是我妈妈说，练琴的时候不能不高兴。琴会知道的。”</p><p>力宏用力地拍拍脸：“好吧，高兴。高兴。”他努力地想要振作起来。云迪瞄了他一眼，忽然把手搁上琴键，然后磕磕巴巴地弹起了刚才力宏给他示范的一首短短的练习曲——手型一点也不标准，中间还断了好多次，但是，居然，从头到尾完整地弹了下来。面对力宏惊讶的眼神，小家伙得意地笑起来：“我说的呀，练琴一定要高兴，钢琴知道我很高兴，所以就唱歌给我听啦。”</p><p>彻底对他没辙，力宏揉揉那只毛卷卷的小脑瓜：“你是真的很喜欢钢琴。”</p><p>“嗯！”</p><p>“想要自己的钢琴吗？”</p><p>“想！”</p><p>“那，”力宏眨眨眼，“我们去求张阿姨，让你跟我一起去少年宫上钢琴课吧。”</p><p>小孩儿闻言整个脸盘都亮了起来。望着这样的表情，力宏忽然觉得一切烦恼都跑去了九霄云外。</p><p> </p><p>于是说，在那之后，他俩经历了人生中第一次谈判。手拉着手去向李家妈妈汇报的时候，她正在和王家妈妈坐在一块儿打着毛线，后者被小朋友们正经的语气逗乐了，但一向沉稳的李家妈妈却陷入了沉思，过了许久才开口问儿子：</p><p>“真想学啊？”</p><p>“真想！”</p><p>“那如果手风琴跟钢琴只能选一样呢？”</p><p>“……那我要弹钢琴！”</p><p>“好吧，”李家妈妈合掌道，“你要是期中考试能考全班第一名，就能跟力宏哥哥一起去上钢琴课。”</p><p>两个小朋友对望一眼，兴奋得一蹦三尺高。</p><p> </p><p>第二天一早，力宏怀着谈判成功的爽朗心情，一路几乎是蹦跳地去了学校。他怀着这种好心情一路从数学课发呆到语文课，又发呆到英语课，结果被出了名脾气不好的英语老师看个正着，一只粉笔头照着他脑门就招呼过来：“王力宏！给我起来回答问题！”</p><p>黑板上的问题对于他来说当然是再简单不过，一边摸着被粉笔头砸到的脑袋，他一边流畅地做了几个中文句子的翻译。老师板着脸，听到最后一句的时候，忽然好像终于抓着他小辫子似地拍了一下桌子：“不对！这句话不能这么说！”</p><p>啊？王力宏有点儿反应不过来，不这么说？</p><p>老师在黑板上的中文句子下，刷刷刷地写了标准答案。力宏瞄了一眼，忍不住在心里笑了，那个说法估计根本不会有人在现实生活当中使用吧——他老早就想吐槽这一点了，比如，I’m fine! Thank you, and you?什么的，真让人看得各种风中凌乱啊。</p><p>结果他想着想着，居然笑出声来了。</p><p>这可完全是自掘坟墓。英语老师这回气得连板擦都丢了过来，然后命令他去走廊里罚站。</p><p> </p><p>等下课铃响，三三两两的同学从教室里出来，经过他的时候都露出嘲弄的笑容。力宏假装没看见，正打算走的时候，班里个头最大也最调皮的几个男生出来了，把他的路堵得严严实实。</p><p>“哟～这不是咱们的归国华侨嘛，英语说得不错呀，”领头的胖子一边说，一边一巴掌拍在他肩膀上，“行啊，敢当堂跟老师叫板，咱班里没人管得住你是吧？”</p><p>“放手。”力宏用力想要甩开那只巴掌。他的放字四声有点没发准，又引来这个小团体的一阵哄笑：“哟哟哟哟！还敢回嘴！来来，再回一句给咱听听？啊？咋说的？咋说的？”</p><p>正想着要不要干脆给对方一下子，就只见胖子好像被吸尘器吸着了一样被拽着后领子直接甩到了一边的墙上。一个带着浓重口音的声音在他们身后响起来。</p><p>“——都他妈叫你们放手了是没听见吼？”</p><p>胖子这一下显然被甩得不轻，登时龇牙咧嘴起来。一旁的小跟班们赶紧跑过去扶，有个胆儿大的冲着来人的方向喊了一句：“陈建州，你他妈的——”</p><p>“我他妈的怎么了？喔不给你们点厉害看看就觉得可以随便欺负人吼？！要死就给我死一边去！！”</p><p>力宏抬头一看，眼前是一个个儿挺高的黑皮肤男生，无论是模样还是腔调都完全不像本地人。男生注意到他的目光，回过头来，忽然咧开嘴笑了，露出一排白牙：“陈建州，或者叫黑人，侨胞之友啦。你叫王力宏是不是？”</p><p>“对。”一面揉着被胖子捏得不轻的肩膀，力宏一面伸出手去，“Nice to meet you.”</p><p>陈建州啪地一声拍在他手掌上：“Nice to meet you~toooooooo啦！对了你会不会打篮球？放学我们有三对三，挑高年级的，来参一脚？”</p><p> </p><p>这就是一个台胞和一个侨胞变成好朋友的过程。说也奇怪，在和黑人成了好友之后，力宏身边的朋友也渐渐多了起来。他慢慢地跟上了中文课程的程度和语速，也学会了在英文课上怎样才不会树大招风，放学后更少不了跟朋友们来一场大汗淋漓的斗牛。而且，在某一天的黄昏他穿着汗洇透的校服回到家时，远远就看见一个熟悉的小身影在楼下等着，并且在看见他的同时就飞奔了过来——力宏觉得自己被一颗小炮弹撞了个满怀——“力宏哥哥力宏哥哥——我考了全班第一名喔！！我棱跟你一起去上钢琴课了！！——哎呀，你怎么身上都是湿的？”</p><p>太好了。王力宏笑着看看怀里的小朋友，也不多解释，只觉得将来的日子就像眼前的夕阳一样瞬间灿烂了起来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>